Fighting Tension
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Megaman was not pleased that Pit asked Master Hand for Ryu to join the roster on such short notice after a match outside of Smash. Throwing Ryu into the welcome back party probably wasn't the best thing to do given Megaman's apparent past dealing with the wandering fighter.


**Fighting Tension**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own the characters from Queen's Blade as they belong to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Megaman was not pleased that Pit asked Master Hand for Ryu to join the roster on such short notice after a match outside of Smash. Throwing Ryu into the welcome back party probably wasn't the best thing to do given Megaman's apparent past dealing with the wandering fighter.**

 **Pairing: Implied Ryu/Megaman, Ryu/Pit, Reyn/Dark Pit and Marth/Roy**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Horror and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, violence, implied dark past, sexual situations, implied character death, dismantlement, some Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers and unintentional OOC**

 **Because Ryu is out, I wanted to do a one-shot. Pit is usually my stand in for Sakurai adding characters if you haven't noticed already. That and there is some Capcom meta on Mega Man's end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Megaman was known for not reaching out and engaging in dialogue with the other Smashers. He had resorted to being silent in a rather loud place. That might have been due to the cynical life he has lead up to this point. He was fine with the casual dialogue he got from his old buddies like Sonic and Pit, but other than that, he liked supporting from the shadows.

This was one of the few times though where he wished that he could make himself stand out more. His appearance in Smash Brothers was hype originally, but now the other Smashers especially the three divine beings of Light, Space and Fate overshadowed him. The fact that Master was letting Smashers of the past return for another tournament only worsened his mood…and then he brought in someone completely new that Megaman wished he would never see again.

Ryu. Just fucking Ryu. One of the most well known fighters in his realm notorious for traveling the world honing his skills and only recently started jumping dimensions to continue his training. Megaman wished he just stayed in his world and never leave, but now he found his way into the Smash Brothers Realm. The blue bomber never felt so betrayed seeing the captain of the royal bodyguards Pit bringing in the Japanese fighter all because he felt that Ryu was good enough to fight him…

* * *

 _The Smashers that have been confirmed to have returned were Lucas from Brawl and Mewtwo and Roy from Melee leaving only four other Smashers missing. Wolf was still doing his missions in space, so he still could not attend. Snake and the Ice Climbers were still missing with no one being able to contact them and Red while still in the mansion, could not participate as himself (which he was still bumped out about, but his Charizard was his own so it wasn't that bad). Since everyone was here, Mario thought about throwing a welcome back party with Marth and Ness easily being onboard with this. Mewtwo wanted nothing to do with the celebration, but it was like old times after all._

 _The angel twins were tasked with buying some of the decorations that Peach was missing to make things more extravagant. The problem was that Pit was supposed to be hanging out with many of the younger angel children and_ _adolescents_ _today in Smashopolis. He promised them that he would hang with them and buy stuff with his money. Dark Pit wondered why Pit was so generous, but then the reveal that the half-angel Laila was part of the group made Dark Pit mumble, "Of course you would do it for her."_

 _This was where Megaman came in. Because he was a robot, he would be able to carry more things for the angels. Pit didn't want to ask Laila to carry the stuff when forced to by the party decorations, so he asked the blue bomber for that purpose. He made the excuse that the angels did want to meet Megaman in person, but Rock had this nagging feeling they could care less for him when they could be with the captain they idolized._

 _There were only three angels that were hanging out in Smashopolis today. One was Magnus' dead child Rita who was the 10_ _th_ _seat of the royal bodyguards and possibly the youngest of the trio. Ginger was the 11_ _th_ _seat of the royal bodyguards and acted as the leader of the trio (especially with his superhero get up that did not match with those bunny ears). Laila was set to be part of the 1_ _st_ _division (working directly under Pit's wing) and was the female of the trio but physically the strongest despite her small frame. Her main weapon of choice was a cannon that she carried around with no complaints._

 _Rita was the sane one of the trio, but was unable to stop Ginger from causing a scene. Ginger always had to prove himself that he was a great angel that should be respected. He only got into the royal bodyguards because Pit apparently felt sorry for him for how he was treated by the other angels when he had so much potential._

 _This was why he decided to pick a fight with the biggest tough guy in Smashopolis Trade Center and win. Pit was going to show up soon, so he wanted to show that his training paid off and that Pit should start sending him on more dangerous missions._

 _When he lost against this human though, Ginger was less than amused especially since the man he battled didn't break a sweat. Ginger took pride in his speed and was shocked that someone had beaten a powerful angel like him. The super hero mask that he wore on his face slipped off causing him to hide to cover his face with his hands. From the looks of things, it looked like the platinum angel broke down in tears of frustration from the loss in front of all the people visiting Smashopolis._

 _Laila and Rita were only watching from a distance amazed at how the human defeated Ginger rather easily. He was a nice guy too accepting Ginger's challenge despite how rude he was being. Even now the rather muscular man wanted to help Ginger off the ground. Ginger wasn't having any of that and slapped his hand away in anger._

 _This was the unfortunate moment that Pit saw when he noticed a crowd of people gathering. The words that caught his attention are "angel", "show off" and "bunny ears". Immediately Pit pushed his way through the crowd leaving Dark Pit and Megaman alone to see what was going on. He saw the very moment Ginger slapped his hand away and assumed that the man reaching out to him was trying to hurt the younger angel. Pit packed a palm weapon with him on days he didn't have a Smash match because it was easier to conceal a weapon than carry his bow wherever he went (it wasn't going to help him when all he was going to do was shop, but the angel captain was a rather paranoid individual)._

" _Hey, get away from him!" Pit yelled immediately activating the Midnight Palm on his arm. "As the captain of the royal bodyguards, I will not let you harm my apprentice!"_

 _Pit was quick to fire a shot at the man causing him to block the attack instead of dodging it. The reason for this is that if he moved out of the way, then the attack might have hit a bystander. Laila saw that and noted that this person was a kind individual. She needed to tell Pit not to get the wrong idea._

 _"Hey, no need to fight, kid. This boy only requested a battle. He fought well, but as you can see…"_

 _If the brunette weren't so agitated that Ginger lost to a human, he probably would have listened to the older man more. Pit charged him with the palm in hand and was rather surprised that he caught Pit when he was prepared to punch him in the face at lightning speed._

" _Personally, I do not like fighting children. However, I have just reached this place. If it is a fight you want then…"  
_

" _I am not a child!" Pit spat. "I am an adult and I'm going to wreck your face!"_

 _Pit surprised the man with his sudden kick. Compared to Ginger, Pit was not fighting honorably. One could look into the light angel's eyes and see that he was seeing red._

 _Dark Pit was able to get through the crowd first before Mega Man to see what his older twin was doing. Onto the side, he saw Laila and Rita looking on with the spectators at the battle that was going to occur. Dark Pit shook his head in annoyance seeing Pit preparing a huge attack that could harm the innocent people around them. Looking at the man Pit was fighting to protect Ginger's honor, the dark angel could see a Japanese man wearing a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off. He was barefoot but wore a red headband around his forehead and a black martial arts belt. Pittoo swore he had seen his face somewhere before, but maybe it was just coincidence._

 _Pit clashed with the Japanese man on equal footing to the light angel's horror. Now, everyone knew that Pit was arrogant when it came to flaunting his angelic strength, but he was still strong outside of Smash that no one could really harm him despite his fragile appearance. This man was proving to be a potential rival for Pit with just the palm weapon. He read all of Pit's attacks and indeed avoiding using attacks that could hit the bystanders. The martial artist was surprised that unlike Ginger who got beaten up rather easily, Pit was able to read the man too. This would result in the Japanese man using moves that he did not use against Ginger. Pit gasped hearing the names._

 _"Hadoken!"  
_

 _Pit immediately shot a charge palm shot to cancel it. The martial artist rushed toward Pit and unleashed a combo of punch and kicks before finishing off with a Hurricane Kick that sent Pit flying into Laila. She only needed one hand to catch him, but the impact could have knocked them through the crowd._

" _Captain…"_

"… _No way…" Pit murmured as he got up immediately as if he didn't take damage at all. "Those moves…"  
_

 _It didn't stop Pit from charging him again going for the feet this time. Pit didn't have that many combos with his palms and against a martial artist proved to be useless anyway. The martial artist was aware of this when he grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the air._

" _Shoryuken!"_

Pit actually managed to block the powerful uppercut at the right moment, grabbing the Japanese man's arm and throwing him into the ground causing a gasp from the audience.

" _That's our captain…" Laila mumbled to Rita who had already went over to Ginger to help him up. The platinum angel had quickly put his superhero mask back on and could only watch the battle in awe. Dark Pit was equally impressed but already knew that he needed to take the kids a certain distance so they wouldn't be harmed in this match. Not like it mattered anyway since it was going to end soon._

" _Hah, how do you like that?!" Pit questioned as he waited for the martial artist to get up._

 _"Not bad."  
_

 _Pit was surprised at the compliment as the man got up as if he wasn't injured either. It was then did it finally click who this person was._

" _Oh…you're…"_

" _Ryu?!"  
_

 _Megaman's voice stopped the battle immediately when he finally got through the crowd. Both fighters turned to Megaman who looked ready to shut down at the sight of the martial artist._

"… _Rock? Is that you?"_

* * *

And this is where things pick up. While most of the Smashers were preparing for the welcome back party, Pit actually brought Ryu to Smash Brothers Mansion and asked Master Hand outright if Ryu could join. Master didn't even think twice of letting Ryu in since that meant more people would come from the other realms to watch the tournaments (thus more money was made). Heck, Master made a stupid, "Sure you can!" joke when Pit requested him to be in Smash because the angel captain was impressed at his fighting prowess. Megaman had wanted to protest on multiple occasions but failed to do so. He didn't want to get odd looks thrown his way and he sure as hell didn't want to cause drama for anyone.

It was hard for him to not just throwing everything in the air and giving up though. It was bad enough that Pit was clinging to Ryu after that match but Dark Pit joined in too. Megaman may not have been as close to the dark angel as Pit, but it still frustrated him that someone as antisocial as Dark Pit was acting like an excited kid like Pit…then again…Megaman knew Pit had a muscle fascination with strong men, so seeing Dark Pit copying his brother shouldn't have been a surprise.

Ryu didn't seem to mind that the angels were acting like those girls that clung to you for doing something they liked. Although he asked himself out loud how Ken could get use to people clinging to him, he simply interpreted it as children wanting to play with him…unaware that Pit at the very least probably wanted to get in his pants.

Megaman noted that Shulk's friend who came to visit him, Reyn, was just watching in the corner and pouting that Dark Pit wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hey, you just need to get into Smash before you can have Dark Pit to yourself." Shulk joked in an attempt trying to comfort him.

"I'm not jealous…" Reyn grumbled. "It was supposed to be my day with Lived though…"

"Yep. Jealous."

Reyn would probably continue to fold his arms and growl until Dark Pit got bored with Ryu (if he ever did).

Ryu was only interested in Megaman for some strange reason. Well, it wasn't so strange when one looked at their history. In the past, Megaman and Ryu participated in tournaments that were not Smash Brothers together or have worked together in the past to stop huge threats in other portions of the galaxy. Megaman idolized Ryu for being a humble hero who always did the right thing. He inspired to be like him and was happy when they worked together.

Then something terrible happened and Megaman lost all respect for Ryu. Ryu had no idea that Megaman was giving him the cold shoulder until he attempted to speak to him multiple times in the same day. Since the party was tonight, there would still be an opportunity to catch up. However, the Smashers had some knowledge of who Ryu was and dragged him off either to challenge him to a fight or to talk about his life. Ryu was not much of a talker and would rather fight with his fists. That was why he was able to befriend people like Captain Falcon and Little Mac so easily. However, he wanted alone time with the blue bomber, but he wasn't getting it because of the other Smasher. This was only made worse with how the angel twins were not going to leave him alone.

The one moment he got Megaman in the late afternoon before the angel twins dragged him away was after Ryu finished fighting in a match against Pac-Man. Ryu remembered Pac-Man fondly and was glad to have a match with the wacky Smasher again.

"Hey, Rock…it has been a while."

"…Yeah…"

"Where have you been all of this time?" Was the first question that came out of Ryu's mouth. His question was filled with worry. "You disappeared after that one incident…missing posters were put all over the universe for you and you never came back…"

"…I was busy…" Megaman murmured darkly not bothering to look at Ryu in the eyes. "I'm here now, so that's all that matters."

"…Is that really it?"

"For me it is. There isn't much to talk about. Your new friends are calling for you."

"Huh?"

That was when the angel twins showed up and asked him about what his favorite food was before being dragged off to the kitchen. Rock could only look at Ryu's back with sorrow in his eyes before going back to looking at the window.

* * *

All Smashers were forced to attend the welcome back party even if they wanted nothing to do with the returning Smashers. Mewtwo wanted to stay for a couple of minutes before teleporting away, but given how Red and Calum (the trainer of Greninja) were trying to get him out of his shell, he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

The female Smashers had prepared all types of food for the returning Smashers and Ryu. Peach had worked very hard on the food and expected things to go well. Despite his calm demeanor, Ryu was a big eater. If he didn't have to talk, he would be the first person to be gulping the food down with Kirby and DDD who did not give a damn about those returning.

Reyn was so glad that Dark Pit no longer clung to Ryu once the party started. Instead, he was nagging Lucas who was trying to talk to Ness. The boy from Onett glared at the dark angel who was getting in between him and his best buddy. Red would join them after he finished telling terrible jokes to Mewtwo. However, it was to be noted that Lucas, Dark Pit, Lucina and Reyn were all together in that one corner once Ness left to get Lucas some drinks (but told Dark Pit to get his own).

Pit pretended to be drunk and cling to Ryu while snatching the grapes from the table when he was not looking. The martial artist wished that Pit were like his younger twin and leave. He wanted some time with Mega Man, but found himself having a conversation with the well known mascots such as Mario, Sonic and Pac-Man. Sonic wasn't interested in having huge debates and just wanted to know how Ryu met his other friend Megaman. The blue hedgehog would get bored quickly and zoom off to nag Fox.

Megaman would have continued to stay in the corner if he didn't hear what Pac-Man was talking to Ryu about.

"Thanks for the robot. I enjoyed fighting in it!"

Pac-Man could talk. A lot of Smashers failed to remember this and were always surprised when what came out of his mouth wasn't "Wakka-wakka".

"It wasn't me who gave you the robot…" Ryu muttered. "It was just some scrap parts because some of us were worried that you might get hurt."

"Pac-Man gets hurt? He-a loves death!" Mario exclaimed. "He-a smiles when he-a drown!"

"I do?" Pac-Man asked with a happy go lucky look.

"You do…" Pit groaned while holding the grapes in front of Ryu in a rather seductive manner. "Who cares about the yellow dot though and eat something sweet and juicy with me."

"…You are starting to creep me out…" Ryu said in almost a whisper.

"I'm not that bad. I'm not Roy." Pit brought up as he glared toward the redhead who was surrounded by the majority of the female Smashers who were glad to have him back.

"And then with this sword, I thrusted it into his chest and saved the day!" Roy declared with a cheeky grin. "My father's efforts of peace were no longer in vain!"

"…That's good." A green haired swordswoman called Lyn stated. "I'm glad Eliwood is okay…"

Roy blushed seeing his father's friend in her prime and looked away all nervous. He ended up looking toward Marth who was glaring daggers at him.

"You need to control your urges." Marth reminded him. "It seems you haven't done that yet."

"Oh, come on Marthie-Marth! I had so many chicks in my world that dig me! I couldn't choose any of them…yet."

"I fear for your kingdom…" Marth groaned.

"Eliwood is still going to cry to his grave if he hears that…" Lyn added with a sigh.

"Hey, cut me some slack! What matters is I'm back in Smash ready to be everyone's boy."

"Everyone's boy toy…" Pit snarked darkly. "All he did was whine to Master about wanting to come back in for a second chance…"

"You sound bitter." Ryu mocked.

"Not really. I just wish people would look at the facts before assuming that he has a huge fanbase like he claims."

Those were some tough words from a small angel. Ryu only chuckled at how childish Pit was proving himself to be as he looked toward Megaman who was still in the corner of the party not bothering to interact with anyone. The brunette noticed that Megaman was being antisocial and called him over.

"HEY MEGAMAN! GET OVER HERE AND EAT WITH US!"

Megaman didn't need to eat. Pit knew this but yelled that anyone. Megaman wanted to shoot him for that, but chose to take a seat. He didn't bother speaking to them though.

"Hey Megaman, why are you so quiet tonight?" Mario asked. "This is a day of celebration!"

"…It's not a celebration if all the Smashers aren't here…" The blue bomber answered. "No Popo…no Nana…no Wolf…no Snake…"

"Wolf is doing his missions around the galaxy." Pit reminded him. "But I don't know where the Ice Climbers are…I'm sure they're fine…as for Snake…"

Pit's voice trailed off having a vague idea on what happened to the veteran fighter. Megaman shook his head in annoyance as he was ready to walk off.

"Hey, Rock!" Ryu began trying to get his attention. "Do you think you'll be ready to go back to your world and compete in tournaments again? This is the first one in a while."

"…This might be my last one before I disappear…"

"Huh?"

"I'm only here for someone else…not because I want to be here."

That was…rather surprising.

"Megaman?" Pit called out feeling something was off tonight. "What's wrong?"

"Everything tonight is hypocritical, Pit. That is what is wrong!" Megaman suddenly shouted. "You all can talk about being friends and being happy that everyone returned safely, but are you just saying that to make yourselves look good or do you really care? Why didn't anyone bother looking for them at the beginning instead of waiting when things started to settle for a change? Why is it that the people who are missing are the ones who are probably dead?!"

Mentioning death at a celebration was something no one expected. The happy chatter stopped as they all turned to Megaman who was on the verge of flipping the table.

Pit immediately stopped clinging to Ryu feeling the hatred coming from his friend.

"Hey…Rock…"

"Don't, "Hey…Rock", me! Why did it take you guys so damn long to find me when you guys knew I was missing?! Why is it that everyone here is acting like everything is fine and dandy?! Why is everyone…"

Before anyone could react, Megaman flipped the table as predicted. Palutena had the Power of Flight ready for Pit in that moment and he was able to fly out of the way. Ryu also jumped back to avoid food and plates from falling on him. The Smashers behind the table felt the full weight of it and cried out in pain.

"OH NO! MY BACK!" DDD cried.

"MAMA MIA!"

"ROCK!" Ryu shouted as Megaman turn tail and fled pushing past Dark Pit and Lucas in the process. Reyn and Lucina were the ones who were the ones who caught them. "ROCK!"

Ryu was the one that pushed past them now to chase after the blue bomber not caring that Reyn was shouting, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" to him.

* * *

Ryu finally managed to catch up to Rock despite Megaman getting the head start. Was the young robot always this fast or did he eat too much in such a little time that it started to affect him? Whatever the case, he managed to catch the blue bomber who tried to run back to his room on the second floor and got him to stop running with brute force alone.

Being too forceful proved to be a terrible idea as without warning the super fighting robot charged up his mega buster and attempted to blast the martial artist's head off. Ryu managed to move his neck at the last minute to let the attack hit the nearby wall. Mr. Game and Watch was not going to be pleased when he saw that.

"…Rock, what is the matter? What have I done to upset you?"

"Everything!" Megaman suddenly shouted as he forced Ryu to release him. "Do you not realize how you betrayed me?! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends, Rock. Why do you bring this up!"

"We are not friends anymore! You abandoned me and replaced me with that fat imposter!"

Ryu blinked before realizing why Megaman didn't find that joke so funny. "Oh…"

"Don't "oh" me! You know very well what you did!"

Ryu scratched the back of his head nervously realizing that he might have screwed up something really important…

"…Rock…we never gave up searching for you after you disappeared. Dr. Light and Roll were worried. I know I was distracted by my personal issues, but not once did I…"

"You did forget…you forgot what I looked like…that's why you were fine with that imposter…" The blue bomber murmured sadly. "I really thought we had…"

"We do!"

"Then why didn't you come save me when I needed you the most!"

"Huh?"

Megaman realized that he might have said too much and shut his mouth. It was best to look toward the door to his room and prepare to shut Ryu out of his life again. He didn't want to remember the horrible things that had happened to him after teaming up with Ryu one last time.

It was a slow descent into irrelevancy. He remembered talking to his old friends when he was first created and fighting to save the world not just from Dr. Wily, but from others as well. He had no problem taking down aliens of mass destructions and deities that wanted to see the end of everything. However, with time, he grew cynical of his job as a robotic hero when he thought that things weren't changing for the better.

There were other Megaman's created after him that could easily take the job from him (and they did in a sense. They were built with better technology to handle the bigger threats leaving Rock in the dust). The blue bomber had asked Dr. Light one day if he could leave to travel around the galaxy. He said it wouldn't be long and he would come back in a few days.

A few days became weeks. Weeks became months and finally months to years before it became apparent that Rock never came back. Ryu recalled how Dr. Light reacted upon realizing that the robot that he considered his son went missing from his life and begged everyone he knew to help find him. He created robots to search for Megaman, but none of them brought good news. In fact, it got to the point that if Rock didn't come back that he probably shut down without anyone to repair him. At the very least, Dr. Light was hoping that somebody would find his son's body parts and bring them back to him. There was no trace of the blue bomber.

It did worry Ryu that Rock didn't report in after a few weeks. In his mind, he told himself that Megaman was capable of taking care of himself and didn't do a good job of searching for him. There were those signs, but it felt like it was a hit list of people that Ryu knew. In Ryu's mind, seeing that Rock was neither apprehended or killed should have been a good thing because Rock was still living. However…he was just…gone…like he never existed.

Rock could explain it very well…or not…because he was certain that he erased the memories of his dark times in captivity.

Yes, Rock recalled being taken by someone when he was just flying one of Dr. Light's small spaceships to another planet hoping to see his friend again. Rock remembered that it was Ryu he wanted to see. He wanted to ask him something that had been on his mind lately about his purpose in life and expected a philosophical answer from the human. That was when he was taken by surprised and had a forced shut down.

From there, Rock only remembered darkness. There was a sadistic laugh in the blackness of the laboratory he was taken too. He recalled the words of the mad scientist that terrified him more than Dr. Wily or any villain ever could. The man was a sociopath incapable of feeling any remorse for what he did to the blue bomber. Rock remembered constant nights of screaming for someone to help him from this madness.

No one came for him though. Instead, he had to put up with being dismantled multiple times and experimented on. Weird equipment that Dr. Light never used on him to test the human emotions he had. His body parts often got swapped around with something else to see what would work and what didn't. The emotional trauma he suffered despite being a robot was real. This sadist tried erasing his memories multiple times so he would be a mindless drone. For the most part…it worked…

Rock had lost most of his emotions from being experimented on constantly. It was why he failed to show emotions even in a bright place like Smash Brothers. He never found a reason to be happy anymore knowing that people that said he was his or her friend never came to rescue him. The one name that clung to Rock was Ryu.

The madman did not fail to notice this and tinkered with his emotions concerning this one man. It was probably why Rock was flipping out around the martial artist. Rock held nothing but love and admiration to the Japanese fighter, but not it was mixed with hatred, sorrow, resentment, joy and a different type of love that he probably shouldn't be experiencing with the age he was intended to be.

Rock's memory of how to escape was a complete blank except that he recalled it was a fighter from Smash Brothers Mansion telling him that he didn't have much time left anyway and that saving him will be his last gift for those he have developed real relationships with in this wonderful place that gave it peace. Megaman didn't want to die despite the hell he had suffered all of those years. He wanted to live and be happy again…

…Unfortunately…even when Megaman escaped, nothing was the same again. People he cared about died or they moved on without him. He was an outdated robot in a land full of them. Rock just wanted to go back into the darkness and switch places with the Smasher who showed so much valor in his effort to save him.

The only solace he received was a letter from Master Hand when he returned to his broken home. The letter requested Megaman to be in the next Smash Brothers tournament. It acted as a letter to reach out to the missing blue robot that everyone cried for when they realized he was never coming back. Megaman happily joined and took the universe by storm by his return.

The problem…was simply that no one knew who rebuilt him. Before Rock escaped, the madman put him back together with how he wanted Rock to be. This was why Megaman felt so paranoid when in Smash Brothers Mansion. He felt like a spy to this scientist and possibly someone else entirely with how he was rebuilt from the ground up with most of his abilities from the past battles with Robot Masters. While the other Smashers questioned his whereabouts, he didn't dare answer in fear of rejection…

Ryu was no different. He would never answer his question. He would just turn around and walk away. He needed to do that now to put the past behind him but…

"I am sorry." Ryu finally spoke realizing that Megaman was never going to finish his sentence. "I did not know you were in danger…"

"No one did Ryu…but…I'm not really worth saving anyway." Megaman muttered darkly. "If I told you I were a spy to observe everyone, you probably would think the same thing."

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"There you go again, Rock. You need to speak up."

"I don't want to."

Ryu sighed in annoyance. It had never been this hard speaking to Megaman before. Why was the boy so different?

"Look…I do not know what has happened to you all of these years. I know people you have loved are no longer of this world…but you still have me and your other friends you have allied with in the past. Even now, the people here are kind. They adore you and see you as family. Do not forget that."

"You wouldn't say that Ryu if you just knew…"

"I don't know because you won't tell me."

"If I tell you, you will reject me! That's what that madman told me!"

Ryu flinched at Megaman's tone. Why was he scared now? "Rock…"

"He's still out there…he killed that poor old soldier…and then he's going to come back and murder everyone here…I just know it…I can't…I won't…I have to hide…"

"ROCK!"

Again the blue bomber tried to rush into his room and lock it forever, but was stopped by Ryu. This time, he wasn't going to let go of his friend seeing him in distress.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO BE ALONE!"

"Rock, calm down! This isn't you!"

"Of course it's not me! I haven't been myself ever since the day I was thrown into the darkness! I was left to rot while everyone prospered without me! I thought all of these years that no one cared enough to save me! I gave up Ryu! You told me never to surrender, but I couldn't do it! I really thought someone I knew would save me! Not someone who was going to die anyway and did it because he was passing by! I won't…I can't…"

Rock was on the verge of shutting down. It was a good thing that Ryu could handle someone close to a freak out. Robots were not supposed to cry, but he blamed that psychopath for programming him with these cancerous emotions. He wailed into Ryu's chest not understanding why he was freaking out.

"I missed you!" Ryu could hear Rock scream into his gi. "Don't leave me again!"

"E-Easy there…I won't…"

Just because he could handle someone in this emotional distress doesn't mean he was good at it. All he could do was awkwardly rest his hand on Rock's back and allow the boy to cry. He looked up toward the moon that was shining down on the two and frowned. This was supposed to be a happy reunion but there was nothing but tension…what could he do for his old friend?

The only one who went to check up on Rock was Pit who witnessed the scene before him and resisted the urge to tell a bad joke. Ryu noticed the light angel's presence and frowned. Pit heard pretty much everything and had an idea who Rock was talking about. He could only look away with an emotionless expression knowing full well that there was no hope in getting revenge in the man when Pit himself was scared of him. However…

"Pit…is that your name?" Ryu asked.

"Yes…I can't believe you already forgot."

"…You know who did this to Rock."

"Of course I do but…"

"Tell me…now."

Pit flinched at the dark, angry tone that Ryu was giving. It was almost like he was being taken over by his dark side…

"…Acedia…he's a member of the Band of Six…and a Witch Hunter…"

* * *

 **Me: Done with 6906 words.**

 **Li: The first fic of Ryu (probably) and the first thing you do is create a depressing one.**

 **Me: You know me. I wanted to finally bring up Megaman's backstory of why he's so antisocial without wasting a chapter in** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **for it. Notes!**

 **1\. Pit uses the Midnight Palm mainly due to my headcanon that this weapon is powered by the same energy as Palutena's Bow. Both are obviously related to the Goddess of the Moon. When Pit is teaching Ginger how to use palms, Ginger chooses the Midnight Palm, and Pit feels like it's easier for him to learn if they use the same one…and Pit ended up adoring this palm out of all the ones he used. In comparison, Dark Pit uses the Virgo Palm for obvious reasons.**

 **2\. Pit having a muscle fascination stems from me thinking that Pit has a man crush on Magnus combined with the idea that Pit desires to be a muscular man when he finally hits puberty. Pit is a slow developer due to how Daedalus is, so he has to pray that he ends up with muscle to reflect all of his training rather than end up as skinny as his father. Dark Pit does copy Pit when it comes to this, but at the same time, I think Lucina is muscular underneath her armor that Pittoo loves that from her. This applies to Reyn too who is a big guy.**

 **3\. The poster is a reference to Ultimate Marvel versus Capcom 3 where Megaman is shown to be the only character to not be apprehended or slain making it seem like he was missing.**

 **4\. It's common in Melee based stories for there to be a love triangle between Marth, Roy and Link. Because Roy is drawn based on his Awakening artwork, he pretty much should be married at this point. Unlike Marth, he doesn't have a known future lineage meaning he can cheat without a fear in the world (and continue being a ladies man). Of course, while I pair him up with Lilina in the future stories that he's not hitting on Marth or the other girls, expect there to be conflict with him, Marth and Link because of how I interpret Roy in Smash.**

 **5\. Again Megaman's backstory is a combination of Capcom's horrible treatment to the Megaman franchise combined with the headcanon on why I think Megaman is rather emotionless in the Smash Brothers franchise. He is capable of showing emotions, but I feel that Megaman would see it as a virus given his dark backstory. The only reason why I'm not going into extreme detail is because I intend to go into it in a future fic if I ever go into Acedia of the Band of Six. The sad thing is how Raven will be the one to get rid of him in Super Smash Galaxy, but there might be another story where it will be someone close to Megaman who gets him.**

 **Which leads me to bring up how Megaman's backstory goes back to Pit and his knowledge of the universe. Acedia is brought up multiple times in the past and Pit is shown to be scared of him to where he won't let go after him despite his crimes. Acedia is shown to be a manipulative person as he hurts his own daughter Alm to get what he wants. Just see Acedia as a stand in for all the terrible things Capcom has done and Nintendo being the stand in for saving his life.**

 **That's it. Apologies for a rather depressing story. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
